


Pups

by masulevin



Series: Cullen Appreciation Week 2017 [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Day 3 of Cullen Appreciation Week is all about post-game Cullen and what he gets up to after the events of Inquisition. Here, you have Cullen and my non-Inquisitor OC Rose Wedgwood discussing their future plans.





	Pups

Rose finds Cullen in his office, leaning over his desk in a position that’s achingly familiar. Today, though, he isn’t staring at troop movements or requisitions, and he isn’t wearing his armor. His crimson cloak is still around his shoulders, some of the fur trim sticking in his stubble, and he looks up when the door clicks closed behind her.

“You’re not making more changes, are you?” She crosses the room to step into his embrace when he raises an arm in offering, and he kisses her forehead when she smooths the fur collar back into its rightful place.

He shakes his head and runs the fingers of his free hand over the plans drawn on the paper in front of them as he speaks: “I just want to make sure everything is right.”

His finger traces the outline of a large house before following a path that leads past a smaller shed to a long, narrow building meant to house a few templars at a time.

“Rylen and Ceri can build a house… here if they decide to join us,” he continues, tapping an empty space about the same distance between the main structure and the boarding house. “Has she said anything to you about what they want to do?”

“They’re still thinking about it.” Rose leans forward and shuffles through the papers, pulling out the one with the detail of their house on it. Cullen’s hand rests low on her hip as she moves, squeezing in an unconscious gesture of affection that makes her smile. “I think we have enough room for them and their baby if they wanted it. Do we need this much space?”

“Well, I suspect that Mia and Bran and their kids will be over all the time,” he says, speaking slowly. “And Rosalie has mentioned Ainsley in every single letter since they met, so I think they will also be at our house frequently.”

Rose cocks her head to the side, eyes tracing the empty rooms. “That sounds like an argument to make the house smaller.”

Cullen chuckles. “Fair.” He twists a little to face her, his hand dipping down from her waist to her rear, using his grip to tug her closer. “We’ll just have to fill it up ourselves.”

Rose’s face instantly colors, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks, but her voice is still light when she replies: “With what? Mabari pups?”

Cullen squeezes her again until she looks up at him, and she bites her lip when she sees the heat in his eyes. He turns to face her fully then, lifting her until he can set her on the desk just in front of him, right on top of the drawings.

“Those too, sure, but I was imagining pups of a different kind.”

She giggles and leans back before he can kiss her. “I don’t want to ruin the plans.”

He smirks at her, the scarred side of his mouth lifting. “They’re copies.” When he leans in to kiss her again, she welcomes him.


End file.
